Memories
by Atharu
Summary: Kamar dengan selambu bewarna emas menjadi tempat berlabuh bagi keduanya. Tanpa saling melepas pelukan keduanya saling menebar hangat lewat sentuhan-sentuhan yang memabukkan./"Aku ingin meledak tiap kali berada di dalammu."/ Mereka saling melengkapi, mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain dan sama-sama ingin merengguk manisnya penyatuan/CHAPTER 2 IS UPDATE. END
1. Memories

**Salam sejahtera kawan semua :D. . . Author kembali dengan cerita pendek sebagai hiburan karena harus merelakan liburan author tertunda (T_T) padahal author sudah benar-benar kebelet pengen travel dan udah nabung sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Beh! Oke lupakan sejenak tentang curhatan author.**

**Disini author mencoba membuat suatu cerita klasik namun asyik, ya hitung-hitung menuangkan ide author yang entah kenapa menjadi liar. Hehehe. Ini fanfic pertama author ratedm lho, jadi mungkin penggambarannya tidak akan kecut-kecut amat. Ya sekedar lime dengan bahasa yang sebisa mungkin author halusin. Untuk selanjutnya author kembalikan kepada readers semua, kalau minat silahkan baca kalau kagak silahkan tekan tombol 'back'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer : om Masashi Kisimoto (Author hanya pinjem chara doang)**

**Pairing : Sasuke-Hinata**

**Warning : typos, AU, abal, geje, OOC, dll**

**.**

**.**

Ada yang aneh. Semua yang berada di sekitarnya seolah menguarkan bau yang dapat ia cium dengan mudah. Ia bahkan bisa mengetahui bahan apa saja yang ada di dalam roti kukus yang ia beli semalam hanya dengan mencium baunya saja. Bukan hanya hidungnya yang akhir-akhir ini mengalami keanehan, telinganya pun juga demikian. Ia sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menguping pembicaraan teman satu siftnya di sebuah cafe tempatnya bekerja. Hanya saja dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dan terhalang dinding ia masih bisa mendengar bagaimana mereka selalu menggunjingnya-mata putihnya yang seperti sadako.

Dan Hinata sudah cukup susah dengan ini semua. Lalu apa lagi sekarang? Ia merasa tergoda karena melihat darah yang keluar dari jari temannya yang ceroboh memotong sayuran hingga jarinya terkena pisau. Cepat-cepat Hinata menutupi roman mukanya yang mendadak menegang. Ia mengambil masker yang selalu ia bawa di saku. Menutup hidungnya dan bertingkah seolah ia baik-baik saja meski ia merasa tersiksa dengan aroma darah yang memabukkan.

"Hinata kau sakit?" Matsuri, salah satu pegawai pramusaji seperti dirinya terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Mungkin hanya Matsuri saja yang benar-benar peduli dengannya dan menganggapnya teman. Selebihnya orang-orang lain akan menjauhinya seperti ia adalah orang yang terkena kutukan. Mereka selalu menertawakan dan mengejek bola matanya yang aneh. Putih, tidak ada warna lain.

"Hinata?"

Sekali lagi Matsuri memanggil Hinata yang sepertinya melamun. Hinata sedikit gelagapan lalu tersenyum ke arah Matsuri.

"Hai, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, memang sekarang terasa agak panas." Keringat di dahi Hinata meluncur ke pelipisnya. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk mengurangi efek panas yang melanda tubuhnya.

"Umm, mungkin kau bisa pulang cepat dan istirahat. Aku akan mengijinkanmu ke Tsunade-sama." Tawar Matsuri begitu melihat raut pucat Hinata yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Merasa tak punya pilihan lain, Hinata mengangguk setuju. Ia pamit ke loker untuk ganti baju.

.

.

Hari masih sore. Hinata memutuskan tak langsung pulang lebih dulu. Ia duduk seorang diri di taman, tempat kerumunan orang-orang banyak. Ditangannya sudah ada air mineral yang tadi ia beli saat di supermarket. Hinata mencoba mengetes sesuatu, dan ia cepat-cepat meminum air mineral tersebut saat semua aroma orang-orang disini berbaur menjadi satu dan tercium dengan jelas.

"Ughh. . ." Ia sudah tak tahan bila banyak bau darah yang tercium. Ada aroma yang menusuk, segar, bau, dan harum. Bisa-bisa ia dianggap gila karena keadaannya sekarang. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" Dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan, Hinata mencoba menahan rasa mualnya yang melilit di lambungnya. Ia benar-benar harus pulang sekarang.

Karena arah taman dan apartemennya terletak berlawanan arah, Hinata harus memutar agak jauh untuk sampai di apartemen kecilnya. Dirinya tak akan naik kereta karena ia takut akan mual begitu mencium bau para manusia yang berada di dekatnya. Meskipun itu berarti ia harus mengandalkan kakinya untuk berjalan jauh.

Hinata tak menutupi rasa lelah yang melingkupi kedua kakinya. Ini sudah malam dan kakinya sudah pegal karena berjalan hampir empat jam. Tiba-tiba angin di sekitanya mendadak bertiup memberikan hawa dingin di tengkuknya. Perasaan aneh menyergap dirinya yang menyadari bahwa ia hanya sendiri di jalan ini. Dengan sedikit dipaksa, Hinata mempercepat kakinya untuk melangkah. Mengabaikan sebuah prasangka akan ada yang mengawasinya di belakang.

Mengambil jalan memotong, ia melewati sebuah gang yang gelap. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat ada tiga pria besar menghadang jalannya. Hinata mencengkram erat tasnya dan berjalan mundur.

"Hoho, lihat. Ada nona cantik sendirian disini."

"Aku yakin tubuhnya sangat indah meski menggunakan pakaian kedodoran seperti itu." Lelaki yang rambutnya berpotongan cepak mamandang dada Hinata dengan tatapan liar. Sedangkan dua pria lainnya juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menjijikkan.

Bau alkohol, anyir, dan obat-obatan langsung menyentak indra penciuman Hinata. satu hal yang ada dipikiran Hinata. 'Mereka berbahaya.'

"Eits, mau kemana manis." Pria dengan tubuh gempal berhasil menangkap pergelangan Hinata saat dirinya hendak kabur.

"Lepaskan! Aku akan berteriak." Ancam Hinata. Meski dengan nada mengancam toh tubuhnya malah bergetar sangking takutnya. Melihat mangsanya yang ketakutan jelas membuat ketiga pria tersebut saling terkekeh.

"Ckckck, kau tahu, ini gang sepi dan kemungkinan ada orang lewat sini juga sangat sedikit. Jadi jangan berontak dan ikut bersama kami." Ia menyerat Hinata dengan paksa. Menarik rambut panjangnya dan menjatuhkan tubuh kecil Hinata di sebuah gudang sepi. Tenggorokan Hinata tercekat. Ia tak punya siapapun di dunia ini. Keluarga saja ia tak tahu, ia hanya orang dari panti asuhan yang nekat melarikan diri untuk memulai hidup baru.

Ketiga pria di depannya ini semakin mendekat, bahkan dengan beraninya membuka baju mereka satu persatu hingga menyisakan kaos oblong dan boxer. Hinata semakin ketakutan dan kalang kabung. Menelpon Matsuri rasanya mustahil mengingat ketiga pria ini selalu menatapnya.

"Tolong. . ." Suaranya yang lemah berusaha meminta tolong.

"Siapapun, tolong aku. . ." Apa yang salah? Kenapa kehidupannya selalu menjadikannya korban. Dulu ia selalu menjadi tukang suru-suru ketika di panti asuhan. Menerima banyak pukulan karena berusaha mengucapkan kata keadilan untuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu, ia dikucilkan oleh sekitarnya. Menjauhinya karena takut akan mata yang ia punya. Sungguh, andai ia bisa memilih ia akan senang hati memilih untuk tidak dilahirkan di dunia ini.

"Guh. . ." Geraman menjijikan membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat lidah dari salah satu pria tersebut mencoba menjilat pipinya. Andaikan ia bisa kuat ia akan melawan, hanya saja kenapa ia harus sendirian.

'SEEETTT'

'BRAKKK'

Sebuah tangan dengan cepat menarik ketiga pria yang sedang asyiknya menikmati buruan mereka terlempar. Ketiganya dihantam ke dinding gudang hingga menciptakan retakan disana. Hinata membelalakkan matanya terkejut dengan aksi yang begitu cepat.

Seorang lelaki muncul dari balik bayangan lampu yang temaram. Lelaki dengan mantel hitam yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan ketakutan. Rambut hitamnya yang melawan gravitasi serta tatapan marah yang terpancar dari sorot merah darah di kedua manik matanya semakin mempertegas bahwa ia sedang murka.

"Berani-beraninya kalian menyentuh apa yang sudah menjadi milikku. Dasar manusia rendah, enyah kalian dari hadapanku!" Sesaat setelah mengucapkan hal itu tiba-tiba ketiga pria yang terlempar ke dinding kini terbakar dengan api hitam yang mengerikan. Mereka berteriak meminta tolong dan ampun. Mengelinjang seperti cacing yang kepanasan, dan hangus bagai debu saat api hitam telah melenyapkan mereka.

Hinata masih syok. Ia tak bisa bergerak seinci pun dari tempatnya. Pakaian yang terdapat sedikit koyakan dibagian bahu tak ia hiraukan lagi. Telinganya seolah menuli untuk mendengar bahwa lelaki yang barusan menolongnya semakin mendekat. Dan kesadaran Hinata kembali pulih saat ia merasakan tubuhnya menghangat karena sebuah mantel yang menyelubunginya.

"Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh apa yang sudah menjadi milikku." Lelaki berambut hitam itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus luka di pipi Hinata akibat terbetur dinding. Ajaibnya luka itu langsung sembuh. Matanya menjadi hitam saat merasa tak ada yang menjadi ancamannya.

"Ano. . ." Bingung melanda Hinata. ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Terima kasih karena telah menolongnya apa sebuah makian karena secara tak langsung menyeretnya untuk berurusan dengan pihak keamanan.

Sang lelaki memaksa dagu Hinata untuk menghadapnya, saling bertukar pandang iris yang berbeda warna. "Kau pengantinku." Suara bariton yang datar itu seperti sambaran halilintar di kepala Hinata.

Apa? Seumur-umur Hinata tak pernah menjalin hubungan asmara dengan seorang lelaki. Ia bahkan berani mengakui bahwa selama ini tak pernah dekat dengan kaum adam. Jadi sebuah pernyataan sepihak dari lelaki dihapannya ini sukses membuatnya membelalakkan matanya horor. Ia bahkan masih dalam keadaan tak berdaya dan lelaki di depannya ini mendeklarasikan sebuah kata yang menurutnya seperti lamaran? Ayolah, ia sudah merasa benar-benar tak bisa berpikir lagi. Masalahnya sudah menggunung dan ia siap meletus kapan saja.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi." Bergerak lemah karena kainya masih lemas, Hinata berusaha sebisa mungkin menjauh. Atau lebih tepatnya melarikan diri. Mana bisa ia keluar dari mulut singa dan masuk ke mulut buaya.

"Ck, kau ini masih belum mengerti juga ya." Sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibir tipis sang lelaki. Ia mendekap Hinata dengan sekali gerakan. Mengurung tubuh sang gadis dengan kedua lengan kokohnya. "Kau Hyuuga, umm. . . atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Hinata, pengantinku yang terlahir di dunia ini." Lidahnya ikut bermain untuk menghapus segala bau asing yang tadi sempat diberikan oleh ketiga pria brengsek.

Menjerit tertahan dan kaki yang lemas seperti jelly, Hinata sudah tak punya pengendalian atas tubuhnya sendiri. ia jatuh, jatuh kedalam pelukan orang asing yang anehnya terasa familiar untuk dirinya. Hidungnya kembali mencium aroma aneh. Bedanya kali ini bukan aroma menyengat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sebuah aroma menggiurkan yang terasa membakar dirinya. Ini aroma mind, aroma yang dengan sengaja di sebar untuk menggodanya. Mata bulan Hinata bergerak gelisa merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalar dari ujung kaki sampai ubun-ubun.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku suamimu. Uchiha Sasuke." Dengan sekali sentakan. Sasuke sudah berhasil menggendong Hinata dan membawanya pergi. Bulan purnama yang mentereng menjadi backround bagi keduanya. Seolah menjadi pesan bahwa takdir sesungguhnya Hinata baru dimulai.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dengan napas yang tersenggal. Matanya menatap pada sekeliling. Dinding dengan cat lavender dan pernak pernik sebuah bulan dan bintang membuatnya yakin bahwa ia tengah di kamarnya.

"Hah, jadi hanya mimpi." Menyibakkan selimut. Hinata membuka gorden jendelanya untuk menyambut mentari pagi. Bau dari lelaki itu masih dapat Hinata cium di tubuhnya sendiri. Hinata jadi ragu, apa yang semalam itu mimpi atau nyata.

'Cklek'

"Ohaiyou."

Tubuh Hinata menegang mendengar suara seorang lelaki yang masih ia ingat meskipun ia bersikeras bahwa semuanya hanya mimpi. Sasuke berjalan mendekat, membawa sebuah nampan berisi sarapan yang mengepulkan asapnya. Dirinya tersenyum mendapati wanitanya sudah bangun. Eh, apa tadi ia menyebut –wanitanya? Salah. Hinata masih seorang gadis dan ia harus cepat menguasai Hinata agar semuanya dapat kembali normal.

"Ada apa? Kau tak suka melihat penolongmu disini?"

Tentu saja Hinata tak suka. Bagaimana mungkin seorang lelaki asing ada di kamarnya. Oke mungkin benar jika dia telah menolongnya waktu itu, tapi tetap saja. Tinggal seatap tanpa adanya ijin dan ikatan itu benar-benar membuat masyarakat sekitanya akan beranggapan buruk. Semakin bertambah saja nilai negatif orang-orang yang menilainya.

"Apa aku mengundangmu untuk kesini?" Suara Hinata terdengar mengusir di telinga Sasuke.

"Apa ini balasan terima kasihmu?" Pertanyaan balasan yang sukses membuat Hinata bungkam. "Kemarilah. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan."

Kaki Hinata masih enggan untuk melangkah. Perasaannya mengantung tak menentu antara menuruti lelaki di depannya ini atau tetap di tempat. Instingnya mulai berjalan, menyuruh dirinya mendekat karena ia tak merasakan bahaya jika dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Kau ini lama sekali." Sasuke yang tak tahan dengan sifat pasif Hinata langsung menyeret gadis ini duduk di panguannya. Mengabaikan pekikan kaget karena tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di pangkuan seseorang. Wajah Hinata merona. Ini adalah kali pertama selama hidupnya begitu intim dengan lelaki. Bisa dibilang cukup aneh mengetahui kau yang biasanya hidup sendiri kini harus terbiasa dengan kehadiaran seseorang dalam waktu yang singkat.

Aroma Sasuke kembali tercium ole hidungnya. Ia mengumpat kecil menyadari aroma Sasuke yang seperti candu bila terus-terusan dihirup. Aroma yang membuatnya tenang sekaligus mengendurkan ototnya yang kaku. Yang paling tidak dimengerti Hinata adalah reaksi tubuhnya yang menerima lelaki asing ini begitu saja. Hatinya sudah menolak, tapi semua saraf motoriknya sama sekali tak beranjak pergi dari pangkuan Sasuke.

"Te-terima kasih Uchiha-san." Bergerak kikuk, Hinata menyumpitkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke yang di belakangnya hanya terdiam sebelum terkikik geli dengan sebutan Hinata berusan.

"Tsk, kau juga Uchiha. Jadi panggil aku Sasuke-kun."

"Kau tak punya bukti Uchiha-san."

Hah. Berdebat dengan Hinata yang keras kepala memang akan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Daripada ia terus meladeni Hinata, ia lebih memlih memainkan helai indigo Hinata dengan cara memilinya. Sasuke dapat mencium harum lavender yang memang identik dengan Hinata, meski ia terlahir kembali di dunia ini. Itu sudah seperti tanda kepemilikan yang absolut.

Andai bisa mengucapkan kalimat verbal yang menjunjung keromantisan tentu Sasuke akan mengatakan bagaimana rindunya ia akan diri Hinata. Bayangkan saja. Raja vampir seperti dirinya sudah menunggu lama untuk mencari keberadaan soulmate-nya yang terpisah darinya. Kekuatannya seolah terbagi saat belahan jiwanya harus lenyap akibat serangan monster tak tahu diri yang menginginkan memori dari soulmate-nya. Ia terluka juga sedih menyadari separuh dari nyawanya telah hilang. Tapi, apapun yang terjadi ia harus membawa kembali belahan jiwanya meski harus memaksanya meninggalkan dunia manusia. Keh, memang dari awal dunia ini bukanlah dunia bagi mereka yang punya darah vampire.

Pegangan sumpit Hinata menguat begitu menyadari tenguknya mendapat sentuhan bibir dari orang di belakangnya. Wajah merah yang gugup semakin membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya gencar untuk menciumi tengkuk manis yang ia sesap. Sasuke tak menampik jika tubuhnya dan Hinata sama-sama saling bergetar, tanda yang wajar jika kau bersentuhan dengan soulmate-mu.

'PLAKK'

Tamparan panas mendarat sempurna di pipi kiri Sasuke. Hinata menggeram kesal saat dirinya diperlakukan rendah seperti wanita murahan. "Kau sudah kelewat batas! Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Raung Hinata murka.

Sasuke menatap datar pada Hinata. Ia mengelus pipinya yang lecet akibat temparan keras yang barusan ia terima. Sasuke berdiri, menulang tinggi daripada tubuh Hinata. Tangannya mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Hinata. Meninggalkan ruam merah disana.

"Sudah cukup aku bersabar. Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak tersiksa apa!" Lengkingan suara Sasuke membuat nyali Hinata menciut.

"Apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa dirimu berbeda dengan para manusia? Apa kau benar-benar bodoh hingga tak tahu bahwa panca indramu lebih peka dari manusia normal. Heh?" Berondongan pertanyaan Sasuke seolah mendobrak pintu kesadaran Hinata. Hinata tahu itu, tapi ia berusaha menyangkalnya. Ia sudah lelah untuk menghadapi rasa terasingnya di dunia ini.

Tubuh Hinata merosot jatuh. Bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari manik bulannya yang mengabur. "Lalu siapa aku sebenarnya? Kenapa hanya aku yang berbeda?"

Hinata membiarkan tubuhnya terengkuh oleh Sasuke. "Sudah kubilangkan kan. Kau adalah pengantinku. Kau adalah vampire yang sama sepertiku." Napas Sasuke menderuh menahan gejolak jika sudah dekat dengan soulmate-nya. Ia tidak bisa gegabah, pemaksaan akan menghancurkan apa yang selama ini ia jaga.

"Tapi, kenapa aku tak mengingatmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng keras. "Sebenarnya kau sudah mengenaliku, hanya saja kau masih ragu." Menatap sendu pada mata Hinata, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ingatanmu terhalang karena memorimu memang telah dicuri."

"Itu sangat konyol. Ini seperti cerita menyeramkan yang sering aku dengar dari pendongeng ulung di tepi jalan." Masih keukuh mempertahankan rasionalnya, Hinata menolak semua penjelasan Sasuke.

"Lalu jika memang benar seperti itu, maka dimana memoriku yang tercuri itu?"

.

.

.

"Aku telah memakannya."

Bibir Hinata terbuka dengan mata yang membeliak liar. Jawaban apa itu. Sasuke bilang tadi bahwa ia telah diserang, lalu sekarang ia mengakui bahwa memorinya telah ia makan? Heck. Ia menertawakan sendiri dirinya karena sempat percaya pada Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kau pergi Uchiha-san." Hinata mendorong dada bidang yang menghimpitnya. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tidak Hinata. kau harus percaya padaku." Sasuke tak mau jika harus pergi dengan tangan hampa. Hidupnya sudah hampa sejak kepergian Hinata dan kini setelah bertemu ia tidak akan melepaskan Hinata lagi. Ia sedang berpacu dengan waktu. Jika ia gagal menanamkan kembali memori Hinata ke tubuh aslinya, maka Hinata akan menjadi vampire haus darah yang tak punya perasaan.

Tanda-tanda kebangkitan jiwa vampire Hinata sudah mengalami peningkatan. Sasuke memperhatikan itu. Itulah alasanya untuk menemui Hinata secara langsung, ia tidak akan membiarkan Hinata menjadi monster penghisap darah yang keji. Satu-satunya cara adalah mengembalikan kembali memori Hinata yang tersimpan ditubuhnya.

Seperti yang Sasuke bilang. Hinata adalah vampire keturunan satu-satunya darah Hyuuga. Vampire yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk membuka dan menutup pintu dimensi. Kekuatannya menjadi incaran bagi monster lain yang ingin pergi ke dunia lain seperti dunia manusia untuk mengacau. Sialnya saat itu sedang gerhana bulan. Hinata yang tengah berada di hutan kematian untuk berburu menjadi lemah jika secara langsung melihat gerhana bulan. Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh kelompok Akatsuki yang ingin menguasai kekuatan Hinata. Jika mereka bisa memakan memori Hinata, mereka bisa berubah menyerupai sosok Hinata baik itu fisik atau kekuatan. Hal itu yang menjadi sumber dari segala kekacauan yang terjadi sekarang.

Sasuke tahu bahwa ada ancaman yang mendekat ke arah istrinya. Matanya berubah merah dengan pentagram yang tercetak jelas di pupilnya. Hatinya seperti tercabik saat merasakan istrinya tengah terluka. Sasuke mengaum marah, menggoyahkan istana besar tempat kediamannya. Membuat beberapa menteri dan pengawal yang berada di dekatnya terlonjak menjauh.

"Brengsek!" Dengan sekejab mata Sasuke telah berubah wujud menjadi gagak hitam yang dikawal oleh pasukan kelelawarnya. "Hinata-Hinata. . ." Ia terus mengucapkan nama istrinya saat tahu bahwa hawa kehidupan Hinata sudah menipis. Dan perasaanya semakin terluka dan marah begitu melihat para bajingan itu telah berhasil membunuh raga istrinya.

"Hoh, kami tak takut lagi padamu Sasuke. Kami sudah mendapatkan hal yang berharga bagimu." Deidara, seorang anggota Akatsuki memamerkan sebuah gumpalan cahaya yang berada di tangannya. "Jika kau berani menyerang maka aku pastikan bahwa memori istrimu ini akan kumakan."

Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia masih menatap pada jasad yang berlahan sudah mengabur lenyap. Kemarahannya sudah memuncak dan ia akan menghabisi siapapun yang berani-beraninya membunuh istrinya. Aura hitam ke unguan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Seorang monster besar telah bangkit untuk menghukum para penjahat yang bersalah.

"Sussano!" Tebasan pedang milik Sussano membelah tanah di sekitar mereka. Pertarungan sengit sudah tak terelakkan lagi dimana raja vampire bertarung dengan kumpulan monster yang mempunyai kekuatan level tinggi.

Singkat cerita Sasuke berhasil membunuh semua anggota Akatsuki. Tubuhnya bermandikan darah hitam yang menguap ketika bersentuhan dengan kulitnya yang seputih berlian. Gumpalan cahaya milik Hinata ia genggam. Meloloskan air mata karena kelalaiannya dalam menjaga istrinya.

Itachi sang kakak yang juga berperan sebagai perdana menteri datang bersama Kakashi dan beberapa pengawal. Itachi tahu dirinya telah terlambat. Separuh dari tubuh adiknya yang menjadi monster sudah memberi jawaban bahwa sang belahan jiwa adiknya telah tiada. Melihat gumpalan warna putih yang berada di genggaman Sasuke, Itachi mendekat. Ia menepuk bahu adiknya yang rapuh. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Dengan rasa sakit yang masih menderah hatinya, Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain selain memakan memori Hinata.

Saat memori seorang vampire termakan, maka hidupnya sudah tidak lagi bebas. Jiwanya akan tergantung oleh kehendak si pemakan. Antara melenyapkannya atau membangkitkan kembali. Dan Sasuke memilih untuk membangkitkan kembali Hinata. Membangkitkan raga tanpa jiwa di dunia asing yang berbeda dengan dunianya. Ia tahu resiko yang ia ambil. Bila sampai batas waktu ia tidak berhasil mengembalikan memori Hinata, maka wanita yang dicintainya akan berubah menjadi sosok vampire yang tak terkendali. Jiwa vampire yang baru akan terbentuk dan mengambil alih seluruh kesadarannya.

"Tunggu aku, Hinata." Ucapnya lirih. Kini yang bisa ia lakukan adalah bersabar sampai Hinata kembali terlahir di dunia yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap ruang tamu di apartemen kecilnya ini dengan tatapan nanar. Ia sudah mengusir Sasuke sejak berjam-jam yang lalu dan kini ia merasa sendiri lagi. Ia menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Rasa dingin kembali menyerangnya. Padahal tadi ia merasa hangat. Apa karena sosok Sasuke telah pergi?

Menggeleng keras Hinata berusaha menyangkal apa yang hatinya ucapkan. Tubuhnya bergetar, matanya menajam dengan sendirinya. Kuku-kukunya menjadi runcing tanpa sebab. Kebingungan dengan apa yang ia rasakan membuat Hinata takut pada dirinya sendiri. Sebuah rasa haus membelengguh kerongkongannya. Giginya saling bergemelatuk menahan perubahan yang signifikan pada tubuhnya.

"Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini?" Ketakutan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia punya perasaan haus akan darah. Tubuhnya sempoyongan tanpa kendali. "Sakit." Hinata merintih merasakan tenggorokannya yang terbakar oleh rasa haus yang tak biasa.

Hidungnya semakin jeli untuk mencium darah di sekitarnya. Hinata sedang bertarung dengan dirinya yang lain. Ia menggelinding di lantai dengan rintihan kesakitan. Air matanya bercucuran mengingat apa yang Sasuke katakan adalah kenyataan. Bahwa dirinya adalah seorang vampire.

"Sasuke. . . Sasuke-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**RnR**

**Yap sekian dulu ya ceritanya. Ini cerita yang twoshot aja kok, gag panjang-panjang amat. Oh ya untuk fic author yang Driving Love, mohon maaf karena belum bisa update. Maaf juga gg bisa balas review karena itu murni kesalahan author yang lupa. Sebenarnya sudah bikin sampai chap 5 tapi setelah dibaca-baca kok ceritanya jadi advanture ya? Padahal gag ada genre advanture yang author cantumkan, jadi ya dengan terpaksa harus author rombak lagi.**

**Dan untuk update-an cerita ini mungkin gag sampai seminggu udah author update. Soalnya fic ini sudah selesai author buat jadi tinggal update aja.**

**Untuk keritik dan saran silahkan para readers isikan di kolom review dibawah ini. Sekian dari author semoga ceritanya bisa jadi hiburan disela-sela kesibukan kalian menghadapi real word (Sama kayak author).**

_**See u in next chap ^^**_

_**Atharu_u**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mumpung author masih di kosan yang ada wifi-nya, author update aja biar nanti gg kelupaan pas mo pulkam. Ini chap ending dan semoga kalian menyukainya. Mohon maaf bila nanti kalian melihat ada kesalahan ketik, juga pas adegan lemon bahasanya jadi kaku. Author masih lugu kalau harus buat adegan yang begituan. Kekekeke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer : om Masashi Kisimoto (Author hanya pinjem chara doang)**

**Pairing : Sasuke-Hinata**

**Warning : typos, AU, abal, geje, OOC, OC, dll**

Mata Sasuke terbuka dengan sempurna. Ia membauhi sebuah aroma familiar yang bergerak mendekat. Sebuah bayangan hitam berdiri tepat di depannya. Membungkuk hormat sebelum menampakan wajahnya pada sang penguasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kakashi? Bukankah sudah kukatan kau di istana saja. Membantu kakak mengurus kerajaan."

Lelaki berambut perak itu tersenyum di balik maskernya. Dan tentu Sasuke tahu apa itu artinya. Ia mendecih sebelum bangkit berdiri. "Cih, seharusnya kau tak terjebak oleh mata besar mereka." Menepuk pantatnya untuk menghilangkang debu yang menempel, Sasuke kembali menatap Kakashi.

"Sekarang dimana mereka?"

"Itu lah yang menjadi pertanyaannya saat ini. Mereka berontak ingin bertemu denganmu yang berjanji akan membawa ibu mereka secepatnya. Kau tahu, mengurus kedua anak kembarmu lebih menyusahkan daripada harus membuat strategi pertempuran."

Seharusnya Sasuke tidak menyerahkan pengasuhan kedua anak kembarnya ke Kakashi. Lelaki dengan pangkat jendral ini pasti hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku porno yang ia dapat dari dunia manusia. Hah. Kekuatan milik kedua vampire ciliknya pun juga tak bisa dianggap remeh. Darah Hyuuga yang juga mengalir membuat kedua anaknya bisa menembus ruang dan waktu, tak terkecuali masuk ke dunia manusia. Sama seperti ibunya.

"Mereka menutupi bau mereka." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Mereka tidak akan bisa menipuku." Mata merah Sasuke aktif seketika. Ia berkonsentrasi untuk menemukan bau kedua anaknya yang sengaja di sembunyikan. Meski anak kembarnya bisa menutupi bau mereka dari yang lain, tapi Sasuke yang merupakan ayah biologis mereka tak akan kesulitan menemukan aroma yang sama seperti miliknya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang bergerak menuju kedua anaknya. Ah bukan sesuatu melainkan seseorang. Dan Sasuke baru menyadari ancaman yang sebenarnya ketika tahu siapa orang itu.

"Kakashi cepat kau ikut aku."

Saat gerbang batas antar dunia tidak stabil, maka akan ada makhluk luar yang mencoba menerobos gerbang itu. Hal ini jelas karena Hinata tak lagi menjalankan tugasnya sebagai penjaga gerbang dimensi. Ditambah dengan munculnya kedua anak kembarnya yang melubangi gerbang dimensi akan semakin memperlemah segel untuk menahan para monster agar tidak sampai datang di dunia manusia.

.

.

.

"Nii-san, apa kau yakin Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama disini?" Seorang bocah perempuan menarik jaket tebal kakaknya. Ia sedikit takut dengan dunia asing yang ia dan kakaknya datangi ini. Angin malam menggoyangkan rimbunan pohon yang tertanam di sepanjang jalan. Yuna, nama gadis imut itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke kakak.

"Tenanglah. Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini dan kau tak mau kan Otou-sama marah ketika tahu kita menyelinap kesini." Yuki sebagai seorang kakak berusaha meredam ketakutan adik kembarnya ini. Sebenarnya ia hanya berencana sendirian kesini untuk menyusul ayahnya yang katanya berjanji akan membawa ibunya, tapi sudah sangat lama ayahnya itu pergi dan ia berinisiatif menyusul. Tapi karena ia punya kembaran, segala apa yang dipirannya pasti bisa terbaca dengan mudah oleh Yuna. Mau tak mau ia mengajak Yuna yang merengek minta ikut karena tak mau ditinggal.

Kedua kakak beradik itu menyusuri jalan aspal yang lenggang karena ini sudah tengah malam. Yuna akan mengekor kemanapun Yuki asal ia tidak sendirian. Iris hitamnya yang serupa dengan milik sang kakak tiba-tiba menangkap sekelebat bayangan yang terbang di atasnya. Ia manarik jaket kakaknya dan berbisik pelan.

"Kurasa ada yang mengintai kita Nii-san."

"Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu. Mereka pasti akan takut jika melihat tanda ini." Yuki menggulung lengan jaketnya dan memperlihatkans sebuah simbol berbentuk kipas yang menjadi tanda bahwa ia adalah keturunan Uchiha.

"Ta-tapi ini bukan di dunia kita. Tak ada yang mengenali kita." Cicit Yuna menjelaskan. "Akan lebih baik jika kita segerah menemukan paman Kakashi dan pulang." Yuna yang lebih kalem mencoba merayu kakaknya untuk segerah pergi dan menemui paman Kakashi atau ayahnya saja meskipun nanti mereka dimarahi. Ia yang punya panca indra yang tajam bisa merasakan bahaya yang mengintai lewat angin yang berhembus.

Di atas sebuah pohon besar sebuah mata merah sudah mengintai mereka. Air liurnya menetes begitu melihat mangsanya yang masih sangat mudah. Harum darah yang menggiurkan untuk segerah diminum. Sesososk itu lalu melesat lagi, turun dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menampakkan di depan kedua mangsanya.

Yuki dan Yuna langsung melompat mundur. Gigi-gigi taring Yuki secara otomatis akan memanjang dengan geraman sebagai pertanda bahaya yang mendekat. Musuh mereka adalah seekor Goul, monster besar yang punya kekuatan setengah serigala dan setengah vampir.

"Aku tak menyangka akan menemukan vampire cilik disini." Makhluk itu menjilat bibirnya dengan lidah panjang yang berliur. "Sepertinya ini memang keberuntunganku memakan daging empuk kalian."

"Grrr. . .grrr. . . kau makhluk yang kotor." Metamorfosis Yuki semakin sempurna. Matanya sudah menjadi merah dengan ditambah sulur-sulur urat di sekitar matanya. Perpaduan gen Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang sempurna. Yuki memberi isyarat pada Yuna untuk mundur,ia tidak ingin adiknya terluka di pertarungan ini.

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Yuki dan Goul itu saling melesat. Menabrakan diri satu sama lain dan saling bergelut di langit. Kuku-kuku panjang Gaoul mencoba mencabik tubuh keras Yuki yang serupa berlian. Sedangkan Yuki akan melancarkan gigitannya untuk melukai tubuh besar bermantel bulu lebat ini. Mata Yuki mulai merespon bahwa ia sedang dalam bahaya. Sebuah genjutsu khas keturunan Uchiha ia bangkitkan untuk melumpuhkan lawannya.

"Sharingan."

Goul itu mengerang begitu tahu dirinya telah masuk ke dalam perangkap mata merah yang punya kekuatan magis. Tapi, tak semudah itu untuk mengalahkannya. Gaoul itu melukai dirinya sendiri untuk bisa terlepas dari jerat genjutsu yang menyerangnya. Membalas serangan Yuki dengan cakaran panjang yang memancarkan sinar hitam.

'Crashh'

Yuki terhuyung ke belakang. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah saat pertahanan kulit berliannya tertembus oleh cakar itu. Meski ia adalah seorang vampire yang tangguh, tapi ketika menghadapi makhluk yang lebih kuat darinya ia tetap akan kalah. Yuna segerah menghampiri kakaknya. Menyembuhkan luka kakaknya dengan kekuatan penyembuh yang ia warisi dari sang ibu. Yuna sedikit berbeda dengan Yuki, ia memang tak sekuat kakak atau ayahnya. Namun, ia punya kekuatan unik yang bisa menyembuhkan luka apa saja. Sebenarnya Yuna bisa saja berubah, tapi ia belum mampu mengontrol mata Sharingan dan Byakugan secara bersamaan seperti kakaknya.

"Kekekeke. . . sekarang kalian sudah tidak bisa melawanku." Goul itu semakin mendekat. Malam ini akan berpesta dengan buruannya.

Saat kuku yang panjang itu hendak menyentuh leher Yuki tiba-tiba datang sesosok perempuan berambut panjang yang langsung menyergap Goul itu dari atas. Perempuan itu mendorong Goul hingga terjatuh ke aspal. Tak hanya itu, ia juga menggigit, mencabik dan mengoyak tubuh Gaoul yang berada di bawahnya dengan bringas.

Yuki dan Yuna terkejut dengan kedatangan perempuan tersebut, tapi yang membuat mereka tidak merasa takut adalah bau dari perempuan itu adalah bau ibu mereka. Rambut panjang indigo yang sama dengan kepunyaan ibu mereka semakin membuat kedua anak kembar ini yakin bahwa sosok yang menyelamatkan mereka adalah ibu mereka yang lama tak kembali.

Puas mengoyak tubuh bangkai Goul yang tergeletak, Hinata berdiri. Wajahnya penuh dengan cipratan darah, mata putihnya menjadi perak dan terdapat taring panjang yang keluar dari sela bibirnya. Ia berjalan gontai, melakukan sesuatu diluat kontrolnya sendiri. Kakinya terasa berat saat ada dua lengan yang memeluk dirinya dengan erat.

"Okaa-sama. . .Okaa-sama." Baik Yuki maupun Yuna langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan erat. Mereka menangis karena rindu dengan sosok ibunya ini, tapi ada yang aneh. Biasanya ibunya akan balas memeluk mereka, mencium pipi mereka dan tersenyum hangat. Tapi, sosok yang sangat mirip dengan ibu mereka ini tak melakukan hal itu. Ia terus berjalan hingga menyeret tubuh kedua anak kembar tersebut.

Hinata masih tak bisa di kontrol. Ia merasa haus akan darah dan hidungnya mencium bau familiar dari kedua bocah yang memeluk kakinya erat. Mata perak itu menatap nyalang pada Yuki dan Yuna. Taringnya sudah haus untuk mengecap rasa sedap dari darah dua anak di dekatnya ini. Meski Hinata masih bisa mencium bau familiar dari kedua anak di dekatnya ini tapi kendali atas tubuhnya sudah hilang. Ia menjadi mesin pembunuh yang tak bisa dikendalikan.

"Menjauh Yuu. . ."

Sasuke melompat turun mengambil jarak antara Hinata dan anak-anak. "Ia bukan ibu kalian, setidaknya belum." Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke sudah membawa kedua anaknya menjauh. Mereka akan dalam bahaya jika berdekatan dengan sosok Hinata saat ini.

"Apa yang Otou-sama lakukan?" Yuki melihat ayahnya mengacungkan pedang pada ibunya. "Jangan lukai Okaa-sama. Kami baru bertemu Okaa-sama." Bela Yuna yang juga tak mengerti kenapa ayahnya bersiap untuk menyerang sosok yang ia yakini sebagai ibunya.

"Anak-anak, kita biarkan kedua orang tua kalian reuni dulu. Kalian harus ikut aku kembali." Tubuh Yuki dan Yuna sudah terselubung dalam dekapan mantel Kakashi. Ia meminta ijin pada Sasuke untuk membawa anak-anaknya kembali.

"Hn."

Sesuai perintah Kakashi langsung menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Sekarang ia bisa bebas untuk bertarung dengan Hinata. Taring vampirenya sudah siap untuk menggigit, matanya berkilat merah. Sasuke benar-benar akan memaksa Hinata kali ini.

"Kau tahu, awal kita bertemu kita juga bertarung seperti ini." Pedang Sasuke terayun ke leher Hinata tapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh Hinata. "Cukup bagus." Puji Sasuke.

Hinata berputar cepat untuk mencakar tubuh Sasuke. Ia menggeram saat Sasuke berhasil menangkis dan menahan tangannya. "Aku suka gerakanmu, tapi sayangnya ini akan cepat berakhir. Sayang."

'TAP'

Sasuke berhasil mengunci pergerakan membabi buta Hinata. Ia menekan kepala Hinata hingga memperlihatkan leher jenjang yang putih. Bibir Sasuke menyeringai, malam ini akan menjadi malam panjang penuh pelepasan baginya dan Hinata.

Hinata melengkuh saat merasakan sebuah taring menancap tepat ke nadi kehidupannya. Darahnya seolah tersedot keluar karena hisapan Sasuke yang menguat. Tubuhnya berontak ingin dilepas. Sayangnya Sasuke terlalu dominan untuk dilawan. Sambil terus menghisap darah vampire kotor yang memenuhi Hinata, ia juga mengalirkan hawa hangat agar Hinata tetap tenang.

Sesaat setelah Sasuke berhasil menghabiskan darah Hinata, ia bisa melihat mata Hinata sudah kembali bewarna lavender. Giginya tak lagi menjadi taring dan kuku-kuku panjangnya juga telah kembali normal. Hinata sudah kehabisan banyak darah dan ia merasa berat untuk membuka matanya.

Sasuke menyadari itu, dia lantas membimbing mulut Hinata menuju pangkal lehernya. Membiarkan insting vampire Hinata bekerja dengan sendirinya. Sasuke merasa geli, lidah basah Hinata menyapu-nyapu permukaan kulit lehernya. Ia tersenyum, kebiasaan Hinata tidaklah hilang begitu saja.

"Selamat makan, Hinata." Sasuke membiarkan taring tajam Hinata menancap ke lehernya. Menyesap darah miliknya untuk mengembalikan kekuatan tubuhnya. Setidaknya ritual awal penanaman memori Hinata telah terlaksana, hanya tinggal satu ritual puncak sebelum Hinata kembali menjadi satu dengannya lagi.

Samar-samar Hinata bisa merasakan bahwa ia tengah memeluk seseorang. Menghisap sesuatu yang dapat menghilangkan rasa dahaganya. Mata bulan Hinata melebar, ia tak menyangkah bahwa sekarang ia tengah menggigit leher mate-nya.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata berhenti menghisap darah Sasuke. Ia mendongak, menatap wajah yang tampak damai dengan mata yang terpejam. Berlahan tangan Hinata mengusap wajah Sasuke. Saat bertukar darah, memori yang ada pada Sasuke akan kembali padanya. Ia sudah ingat dan ia menyesal. Menyesal telah membuat Sasuke-nya menjadi lemah karena terlalu banyak darah yang ia hisap.

"Hiks. . .hiks. . . bangun anata." Bisik Hinata sendu. "Tadaima. . ." Tak ada sahutan dari Sasuke semakin membuat Hinata mengeratkan pelukkannya. Bagaimana bisa ia membuat belahan jiwanya seperti ini. Hinata menangis, ia ingin kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke tapi bukan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Hinata mengecup bibir pucat Sasuke. Menjilat sela bibir itu dengan harapan Sasuke mau meresponnya.

"Kau agresif sekali."

Kungkungan lengan Sasuke mengerat di pinggang Hinata. Matanya terbuka setelah terpejam untuk beristirahat agar kekuatannya bisa segerah pulih. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Sasuke langsung menyambar bibir kenyal yang tersaji di depannya. Ciuman yang lembut namun menuntut, seolah semua hasratnya sudah mencapai puncak kesabaran untuk segerah dilepaskan.

"Okaerinasai, hime." Berbisik lembut, Sasuke masih mempertahankan bibir mereka untuk saling menempel.

"Sasuke. . ." Hinata tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sangat menginginkan Sasuke. Ia sudah terpisah lama dengan belahan jiwanya dan ia mengerti, inilah saatnya mereka untuk bersatu. Kedua mata yang sama-sama berkabut gairah saling berpandangan. Sasuke menyeringai, "Tidak disini." Bisiknya seduktif. Lengan kokohnya menggendong tubuh pengantinya dengan pelan. Mengajak Hinata untuk kembali pulang ke dunia yang seharusnya.

.

.

Kamar dengan selambu bewarna emas menjadi tempat berlabuh bagi keduanya. Tanpa saling melepas pelukan keduanya saling menebar hangat lewat sentuhan-sentuhan yang memabukkan.

Hinata terlentang di bawahnya. Pasrah akan gairah yang memuncak. Tangan Sasuke tentu tak akan menganggur begitu saja, kain pelindung yang membungkus tubuh sintal Hinata ia robek dan lempar ke lantai. Tangannya menjamah semua daerah yang sudah menjadi haknya. Bibirnya juga ikut bermain, membuat tanda-tanda kemerahan seperti kelopak mawar di sekujur tubuh indah di bawahnya. Sasuke menggeram, sensai ini tak bisa ia kontrol. Belahan dada Hinata yang menantang seolah menjadi sebuah hidangan yang harus ia lahap.

"Key. . . unn. . ." Desahan Hinata memenuhi kamar pribadi mereka. Tangan-tangan mungilnya dengan telaten membuka juba Sasuke yang menganggu. Hinata ingin lebih. Ia ingin tak ada satupun penghalang antara mereka. Remasan di rambut raven Sasuke menguat seiring dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang mulai berani memasukkan jarinya ke bawah. Menusuk dan memutar.

"Kau basah." Lidah Sasuke menjilat cuping Hinata. "Dan aku suka itu."

Daging tanpa tulang itu menyapu tiap kulit yang ia lewati. Membasahi kedua puncak kemerahan yang menegang secara bergilir lalu turun ke perut datar pengantinnya, terakhir benda itu turun melesat jauh ke pangkal, menyelinap ke sebuah lubang berkedut dan meliuk-liuk disana. Menyesapi tiap rasa yang menetes dan tak membiarkan satu pun terlewat. Hinata mendesah, cengkramannya pada rambut raven Sasuke semakin menguat. Pinggulnya bergerak sendiri, menginginkan sebuah penyatuan yang nyata.

Tubuh Sasuke terangkat naik. Menutupi pahatan indah yang dikhususkan untuk dirinya. Mata sayu yang ia pandang bagai lampu sorotan yang mengundang. Hinata tertawa pelan saat bagian bawah Sasuke menyentuh perutnya. Sangat besar, tegang dan berurat. "Kupikir sudah saatnya." Suara penuh goda Hinata yang membuncah naluri kelelakian Sasuke. Dengan sedikit penyesuaian posisi yang dirasa nyaman dan pas, Sasuke menggesekkan apa yang sudah berdiri tegak itu di pinggir dari pintu surga yang telah licin. Sasuke menginginkan rasa pelan dan nyaman, tapi sialnya hal itu hanya angan belaka. Ia bahkan langsung melakukan sebuah manuver yang tepat sasaran. Dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk membiarkan pinggulnya ikutan bergerak dalam alunan yang mendambah.

Hinata sedikit mengernyit saat sesuatu yang tumpul dan besar menerobos masuk. Medobrak penghalang yang membuatnya resmi menjadi seorang wanita. Benda kasar itu bergerak liar dengan sesekali menabrak dinding-dinding ketat berotot miliknya. Bibir mereka saling bertaut, berbagi saliva dengan bagian bawah yang menyatu erat. Tak membiarkan pasangannya untuk mengambil napas sejenak, Sasuke menyentakkan bagian kelelakiannya agar mencapai ujung lorong dari wanitanya. Remasan demi remasan memanjakan batang panjang yang terbenam sempurna di balik lorong sempit. Sasuke berhenti saat miliknya benar-benar telah masuk dan terbungkus oleh kehangatan Hinata, ia tersenyum sembari menatap mata yang setengah terpejam Hinata.

"Aku ingin meledak tiap kali berada di dalammu."

Napas Hinata masih terengah-engah. Cukup lelah karena Sasuke sama sekali tak mau membiarkannya beradaptasi pada sesuatu yang masih asing. "Kau bisa melakukannya. A-aku juga ingin merasakan dirimu di dalamku." Balas Hinata menyakinkan.

"As you wish." Mereka menyatukan raga dan jiwa mereka. Saling melepas dan membanjiri satu sama lain. Geraman-geraman kepuasan menjadi tanda bahwa mereka akhirnya bersatu kembali. Sasuke mengalirkan hawa panas di selatan tubuh Hinata, dan Hinata tak menolak sama sekali. Tempat kecil yang menjadi bakal kehidupan di dalam perutnya terasa penuh dan sesak. Beberapa dari cairan putih itu meluber ke luar karena tak mampu lagi tertampung, membentuk aliran yang menetes di sela lubang yang masih tertutup oleh kelelakian Sasuke.

Mereka akan tetap bergumul seperti ini entah sampai kapan. Sebuah kerinduan besar yang tak bisa hangus hanya dalam sekali waktu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sasuke saat dirinya kembali mencoba merasakan sebuah penyatuan yang sakral. Wajah Hinata memerah. Keringatnya sudah bercucuran bersatu dengan keringat Sasuke. "Aku juga anata." Sambut Hinata dengan senyuman bahagia.

Sasuke membelai alis mata Hinata dengan lembut. "Maaf." Ucapnya sambil menciumi garis punggung telanjang mate-nya. Hinata masih tak mengerti, ia mencoba berbalik yang malah harus merelakan perutnya jadi pusat kecupan Sasuke.

"Maaf membuatmu merasa sendiri. Maaf membuatmu terasa terasing. Dan maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucapan maaf Sasuke yang bertubi-tubi membuat Hinata kembali terisak.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun tak bersalah. Aku waktu itu terlalu lemah hingga dapat dengan mudah dikalahkan. Seharusnya aku mengikuti saranmu dengan membawa beberapa pengawal." Hinata memeluk belahan jiwanya erat. Menempelkan dada yang puncaknya masih menegang itu ke dada bidang Sasuke. Sekali lagi Sasuke menggeram, pengantinnya ini pintar sekali membangkitkan gelorah yang sudah berkali-kali ia lesatkan di lubang hangat milik Hinata. Ia bahkan yakin jika begini terus maka Yuki dan Yuna akan cepat mendapat adik baru.

.

.

Itachi memandang langit yang bersinar karena malam ini purnama sedang berada puncak. Ia yang melamun sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Konan sudah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Melamun sesuatu?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku berpikir bahwa aku harus memasang pelindung. Kurasa baka Otouto melupakan hal itu karena terlalu menggebuh."

Konan tertawa renyah. Ia tak menyangkah bahwa suaminya ini sangat perhitungan.

"Pasangan pengantin itu sedang menyebarkan veromon yang kuat. Hidungku sampai tak bisa membauhi aroma lain selain bau mereka yang menyengat." Dari tangan Itachi keluar sinar bewarna merah lalu membumbung tinggi hingga meluas seperti sangkar yang menutupi seluruh istana. Dengan memasang pelindung maka bau dari pasangan yang bersatu akan teredam dan tidak menyebar kemana-mana. Hal itu untuk menghindari datangnya para vampire yang tak diundang untuk merusak ritual yang sedang terjadi.

Sebagai seorang wanita tentu Konan lebih paham alasan Sasuke melupakan hal itu. "Kau pikir sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu. Sehari saja tidak ada kontak maka membuat frustasi. Bukankah kau juga begitu."

"Maka dari itu aku akan memasang pelindung yang kuat, karena mungkin kita juga akan melakukannya." Goda Itachi. Konan mendengus, ia mencubit pinggang mate-nya ini.

"Terserahmu saja."

.

.

.

Andai ada tempat yang dapat ia gunakan untuk bersembunyi, tentu Kakashi akan menempatinya. Bayangkan saja, sejak ia kembali ke istana kedua anak kembar ini terus mengikuti memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama. Dimana ibu mereka? Apa ayah mereka telah pulang? Apa kedua orang tua mereka baik-baik saja?

Dan yang paling susah dijawab adalah pertanyaan keduanya yang menanyakan aroma apa ini yang menyengat. Piuh! Kakashi tak mau ambil resiko digantung di depan umum jika harus memberitahukan hal yang belum saatnya diketahui oleh anak kembar ini. Ia hanya menghelah napas dan menjawab dengan jawaban konyol. Mungkin Sasuke juga bersalah, kenapa ia tak memakai pelindung! Hell. Benar-benar menguji kesabarannya untuk tidak meneriaki Sasuke agar mau menjaga privasinya.

"Yuna ayo kita ke kamar Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa mereka sudah datang."

Mengangguk setuju, bocah perempuan dengan rambut tebal dan poni rata yang membingkai wajah imutnya kini berlari bersama kakaknya untuk menemui kedua orang tua mereka. Kakashi tak bisa mencegah, ia sudah pasti kalah debat dengan bocah yang umurnya baru 70 tahun itu. Lagi-lagi ia mengumpat bagaimana Sasuke menurunkan kecerdasannya pada kedua anaknya.

"Hah, aku sampai lupa halaman berapa yang aku baca."

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Sasuke dan Hinata yang tengah tertidur membuka mata mereka. Rasanya ia masih ingin tidur tapi begitu mendengar suara lengkingan keras dari dua bocah yang terus menggedor pintu akhirnya Hinata menyuruhnya untuk membukakan pintu.

Baru setengah pintu yang terbuka, tapi sudah bisa diterobos oleh kedua anak kembarnya ini. Mereka tak memeluk dirinya, mereka hanya melalui dirinya seperti angin dan langsung menggulingkan tubuh mereka ke kasur. Memeluk wanita dewasa yang juga menyambut mereka dengan tangan terbuka.

"Okaa-sama." Yuki yang paling dahulu memeluk ibunya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pelukan ibunya. Yuna tak mau kalah, ia beringsut untuk bisa memeluk ibunya dengan lebih leluasa.

"Akhirnya Okaa-sama kembali. Yuna kangen."

Hinata terkikik geli. Ia mengelus rambut hitam kedua anaknya dengan pelan. Sesekali ia juga menciumi puncak kepala mereka secara bergantian. "Maaf, Okaa-sama juga kangen kalian. Kalian semakin berat saja."

Kedua anaknya mulai bercerita ini itu kepada Hinata, mengabaikan seorang lelaki dewasa yang merasa keberadaanya tak dianggap. "Oi, jadi kalian hanya rindu Okaa-sama saja sedangkan Otou-sama tidak?" Nada Sasuke terdengar sedikit merajuk. Ia juga ingin dipeluk oleh kedua anak-anaknya.

Yuna yang lebih dulu menghampiri Sasuke dan juga ikutan memeluk ayahnya. "Kami juga rindu Otou-sama kok."

"Meskipun rindu kami tak seberapa bila dibandingkan bertemu dengan Okaa-sama." Sambung Yuki dan disambut anggukan oleh Yuna. Ah, ruapanya kedua anaknya ini bersengkokol. Sasuke tak mau kalah, ia tidak akan membiarkan Hinata dimonopoli oleh kedua anaknya begitu saja. Ia ikut bergabung dengan ketiga keluarganya dan membuat yuki dan Yuna cemberut karena dirinya yang paling mengusai Hinata dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hei, bagaimana menurut kalian jika ada anggota baru?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata memerah. Ia menepuk pelan bahu suaminya ini. "Apa yang kau katakan?" Bisik Hinata yang gugup.

"Dua, kami ingin punya dua adik." Ungkapan semangat dari Yuki semakin membuat wajah wanita dewasa ini memerah malu. Yuna mengangguk antusias mendukung ide ayah dan kakaknya. Sasuke melebarkan seringainya.

"Baiklah, mungkin harapan kalian akan cepat terkabul." Menarik tubuh Hinata mendekat ke arahnya. Sasuke mengelus perut datar Hinata. "Kalau begitu kalian harus biarkan Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama bekerja keras untuk beberapa bulan kedepan agar bisa menghasilkan adik."

"Yosh." Meski kedua anak kembarnya belum mengerti maksud Sasuke tapi toh mereka setuju-setuju saja asal bisa mendapat adik baru.

"Ma-mana bisa seperti itu." Hinata tergagap menanggapi celotehan suaminya ini. Mana bisa mereka terus melakukan 'itu' tiap hari? Apa suaminya ini tidak ada kerjaan di istana? Apa ia tidak lelah? Tapi selama bersama Sasuke, Hinata tak pernah melihat suaminya ini kelelahan jika menyangkut hal intim seperti itu. Mungkin perlawanan Hinata akan sia-sia begitu melihat sebuah kilatan aneh di mata suaminya. Ia menghelah napas pasrah, pasti suaminya ini telah merencanakan sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**RnR**

Nie udh atuhor update, author takut kalau kelamaan di folder bis-bisa lupa. Maklum, udh dekat liburan akhir semester dan author bakal pulkam.

Sempat was-was juga waktu buat cerita ini. Apalagi bagian lemonya. Author bingung sekali mau pakek bahasa apa biar gg terlalu mainstream. Soalnya author yakin banyak anak dibawah umur yang doyan ubek-ubek fanfic buat bahan bacaan.

Untuk kedua anak kembar sasuhina memang sengaja author buat. Author mikir kalau mereka kan sebenarnya udah nikah lama jadi wajar kalau udh punya anak-anak yang unyu banget. Kalau masalah umur, kalian juga pasti udh bakal paham kalau vampir itu jauh lebih awet mudah daripada manusia. Jadinya meski umur kedua anak Sasuke 70 tahun tapi kalau didunia manusia sama dengan anak usia 7 tahun.

Author juga ucapkan terima kasih pada yang udah baca, review dan yang mendukung author. Arigato minna.

**AngelzVr** ini udah update^^ **Rei Atsuko** terima kasih atas dukungannya **Jojo** ini udah update^^ **Hime-chan** mkasih **Yassir2374** ini udh update. Author da janji bakal kurang dari seminggu updatenya **Dindachano** chapter dua (End) udah author update ni **Arcan'sGirl **makasih udh mau baca+review **Vampire Uchiha **udh lanjut ni **Cahya Uchiha **ok **NaruDemi **makasih ok **Guest** ini udh update **Liquid cool** waa makasih udh dikoreksi ya **Lovely sasuhina** jawabannya ada di chap ini kq **Sasuhina lovers **ni udh update **apikachudoodoll **name qm lucu ya. Ini udh lanjut **Miaw-chan** terima kasih, ini udah update.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan nama ya minna.

_**Atharu_u**_


End file.
